


Best Friends

by AmeliaFriend



Series: To Touch The Sky [1]
Category: The Sparticle Mystery
Genre: Children With Magical Powers, Frankie's POV, Gen, Ranchers and Questers, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaFriend/pseuds/AmeliaFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The short musings of a brown haired little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> First Sparticle Mystery fanfiction on this site as well.  
> Also posted under the same name on 'fanfiction.net'

It's been weeks since we've seen them, since they went to get the adults back – Sadiq, Kat, Jordan, Ami, Holly and Reese.

I guess I miss Sadiq most of all, because he's my big brother, and he's always been there for me, but I also miss her as well. Reese.

I think she was my best friend, or almost my best friend anyway – and not just because we're both almost the same age – even though she's the smaller of us two, I'm actually the youngest – although, I don't even know if she's smaller than me anymore, she could have easily grown.

I've never had a best friend before, I was too boy-ish to hang with the girls, and too girly to hang with the boys – not that I ever admitted it to anyone outside of my own head, I was essentially a loner at school.

I don't think she's ever had a best friend either, not that she's ever said so, but the way she looks at people, like she can't believe they're actually talking to her says more than words ever could.

Before she left on the Quest, she gave me her books, the ones she's taken slowly from the library until there's probably more in her room than left in the library – so I could teach myself schoolwork now that the schools are no longer open (and personally I hope they never will be again, the Tribe is far more fun than school ever could be) she claimed – but I know better than that. It was so I don't, I won't, forget her while she's away. So I'll still her friend when she comes back.

And who cares if she always seems to know what you're thinking, or if things move without her touching them – because how is that any different to glasses filling up with water when I touch them, or puddles of water forming around my feet when I stand still for too long (the real reason I never stop moving, not because I have unending amounts of energy as Tia no doubt believes, though that does help).

I really do miss her, all of them, and not just because I have to do extra chores while they're not around, but because we're a Tribe of ten, not two Tribes of six and four, and it feels wrong to be separated for long periods of time.

So, yes, I miss her, even if she is a little (or more than a little) strange at times, but, then again, who isn't.

What she is, is my best friend.

What she is, is my sister.

What she is, is family.

And in the end, isn't that all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and please leave a comment,  
> Mia


End file.
